


“I'll wait, I'll wait for you. For as long as it takes.

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Potential exit scenarios (with a happy end) [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Full of Feels, M/M, and Cuteness, another potential exit scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I'll get back to you. I promise I will, just.... just please don't give up on me. Tell me you'll wait. Please just...”“You know I would never give up, you idiot!”“I know just... I need to hear it, just... please Aaron.”“I'll wait, I'll wait for you. For as long as it takes.”Or...Robert goes on the run, without Aaron this time.





	“I'll wait, I'll wait for you. For as long as it takes.

“Robert.” - he choked out as tears kept running down his face – “You... You have to go.”

“No... I'm not leaving you.” - he said, but he felt it deep down that this is his only choice.

“You have to.” - he cried. - “Don't you understand it? You can't go to prison for years... that's... I don't want that for you.”

“So you want me to leave you instead?” - he argued.

“You're leaving me either way.”

“No... no Aaron just lis...”

“NO! YOU LISTEN! Just for once, just.... just think about it. I sorted everything, the bag's packed... it's upstairs..”

“No, what about the family... Seb? Liv? And what about you? I can't...”

“There's a chance that once everything died down, we can be together.” - he said to him, but even he wasn't convinced. He had no idea whether he'll see him again. - “But if you're going to prison... I know what that's like. You couldn't handle it.”

“Don 't be ridiculous I can handle anyth...”

“Not that you can't. Believe me, Robert.” - he said holding onto both of his arms – “I've been there, it's... it's not a walk in the park.... and you cannot just map it out in your head. It won't work.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah, you can but... not inside that place.”

“Aaron, I won't run!”

“You have no choice!”

“Maybe they... they let me out earlier...”

“I wouldn't hold my breath for that.”

“Cheers.” - he said frustrated.

“I want you safe Robert!”

“So me fleeing the country is the best option?” - he didn't get an answer, Aaron went quiet. - “Come with me then.”

“I... I can't....” - said Aaron barely even looking at him, and Robert knew that he couldn't ask that for him. He couldn't... shouldn't be selfish... but right in that moment, he started begging.

“Please Aaron.” - he said holding his hand – “Come with me, I don't wanna lose you.”

“You won't.... you can't lose me.” - he said kissing him. He never wanted to let him go but he knew that time was running out, and his plan only worked with one person in it. He couldn't go with him. Not now.

“You know we're a disaster when we're apart.” - tried Robert – “I'd be alone.”

“You'll be fine.”

“But... I don't even know when would I see you again. How would you know where I am? Aaron... Aaron, I can't walk out that door when I'm not sure I can get back to you.”

“We'll find a way.”

“What if it's months... years?”

“It's still better than 20 odd years in a cell.”

“I can't believe that this is happening.” - said Robert started to panic.

“No, just... stay calm, we need to go through everything once more.” - said Aaron trying to focus.

“I don't wanna go through anything I just... I want you with me!”

“And I want you with me, you know I do... but... we can't risk it Robert.... this is a good plan, but with only one person. And what about Liv, and Seb? I have to stay.”

“Just give me a minute... come here, I wanna hold you, I wanna hold you for as long as I can.” - he whispered and Aaron couldn't hold back his tears anymore. None of them could. They stayed there in each other's embrace for minutes, before Aaron pulled away.

“I... I love you so much.” - he whispered.

“I'll get back to you. I promise I will, just.... just please don't give up on me. Tell me you'll wait. Please just...”

“You know I would never give up, you idiot!”

“I know just... I need to hear it, just... please Aaron.”

“I'll wait, I'll wait for you. For as long as it takes.” - he said before Robert kissed him. They knew that it was their last kiss for a very long time. They never wanted it to end.

“Robert we have no time for this. Go and get the bag.” - sniffed Aaron when they finally let go. He couldn't break down, not until Robert's here. He wanted him to see how brave he was, that it's gonna be okay in the end. Robert needed to believe that there's a chance for them after all. Aaron just had to believe in it as well.

* * *

3 years. 3 years, 7 months and 16 days. That's how long it has been. That's how long it's been since the last time he heard from Robert. He thought about him every day. The police were on his case for months... almost a year... then they watched him. He knew... whenever he went to a meeting, or Liverpool to Seb... they were there. In times like that he almost lost hope... he almost gave up... but then something always happened that pulled him back. Sometimes it was a familiar place he walked by, a place where they spent time together, other times it was Seb's smile. He looked so much like his father and Aaron only ever felt truly happy when he was around.... which was a lot. Things have changed, and after everything that happened, Rebecca thought that maybe Seb should spend more time with Aaron. He was his dad as well afterwards. For all she knew he's already lost a father.... she didn't want him to lose another one.

That's why they were in the village, at the park on this day. Seb loved the swings, and Aaron loved the smile on his face as he pushed him higher.

Nobody questioned how much he loved that boy. Just like nobody questioned how much he loved his husband. The ring was still on his finger, and although not everyone knew why he's not moved on, the family knew. It was so very clear. Aaron could never love another like he loved Robert. That's why no one said anything about dating. They knew he wouldn't go through with it. Not everybody knew the full story of Robert's escape. Some were convinced Aaron knew where he was. Two years ago at Christmas Brenda of all people started on Aaron, asking him all sorts about Robert. Telling him he must know something. Aaron was just about to tell her to shut it, when his mum spoke up. She told Brenda that Aaron wouldn't be here if he'd known. He'd be where his heart wanted him to be.... with Robert. That was the point he just stood up and left, and didn't even go near the pub for two whole months. Or any other places really.

But now it's been almost 4 years, and he was still hoping that this nightmare would end. As he pushed Seb in the swings he heard his phone going off.

_PPI_ he thought half ready to roll his eyes at the screen, but when he opened the message... his heart stopped beating for a second.

“Daddy! Why you stopped?” - asked Seb suddenly. - “Daddy?” - his little voice got him back to reality.

“Nothing buddy.... nothing.” - he smiled although it was rather a grin – “I just... come on let's get you to Nana, I need to nip out to somewhere.”

“Can I go with you?”

“Not this time mate, sorry. I'll be quick though okay?” - he winked as he held out his hand for the boy to take it.

“Where are you going?” - he asked with the curiosity only a child could have.

“Ahh let's see.” - started Aaron as he sat on his hills in front of him - “You remember how I use to say that I love you thiiiis much?” – he said holding out his arms to show him the biggest distance he could reach. This always made Seb giggle.

“Yeah.” - he nodded – “You always say that your heart was in bits but I helped you fix it.” - he smiled. It's true. Aaron was miserable after Robert went away, but Seb was like an antidote. He could always cheer him up.... and he often told him that. But Seb kept asking why he looked so sad all the time. Of course he noticed, and Aaron gave him the best answer without telling a then 3-year-old about how desperately he wanted to hold Robert again, just for a second.

“Yeah, you did.” - he smiled ruffling his hair.

“But you said that a little part was still missing.... and I always wanted to find it so I can fix your heart properly.”

“You know what?” - he asked tickling him – “I think you did.”

“I did? How?”

“You said you wished to find that piece, right?”

“Yeah, I wished it would just come back to you so you wouldn't have to look for it anymore.”

“I think it just found me.” - he said smiling at Seb. Of course, the little boy had no clue what this meant but he saw his dad happy and that was all that mattered. - “So, I need you to be good for Nana Chas, until I'm gone.”

“But you'll be back soon? I wanna watch the Lion King!” - he said excited. He was obsessed. The first time they watched it, he was still a baby, but Robert insisted. He said “it's gonna be his favorite just wait” Guess he was right.

After he successfully dropped Seb off, he got in his car. He didn't tell his mum where he was going, but maybe she guessed from the wide smile on his face. Because that smile disappeared 3 years 7 months and 17 days ago. That was the last time she saw her son this happy.

It was a short ride, he didn't know any details... he just knew he had to be here. He pulled over and got his phone out to open that text again. The text that put his heart back together, that gave him hope, the reason he still believed in miracles.

It said:

Back to the beginning

you know...

**Author's Note:**

> this is the second potential exit scenario and I quite like the adorable Aaron and Seb chat. Hope you guys will like it as well.


End file.
